Magic, Blood, Sweat, Tears and Love
by Audheartsbooks
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione feels lost. She puts her brain to work on a project that takes 18 months to come to completion. What will happen when a new law is passed and Hermione is unable to use her intellect to get herself out of it? Canon until last chapter of DH. EWE? HG/SB. My First Fan Fiction!
1. The War is Over

_**Author's**_** Note: **_Hello every one__! This is my first attempt at fan fiction! I am not sure how good this fic is going to be or how regular I will be updating. I just decided today to try to write one. All I have written is this chapter and some random plot stuff. I know a direction I want to go in but I don't really know how I am going to get there if you know what I mean. Maybe, hopefully! I hope you enjoy and review and all that jazz!_**  
**

**The War is Over**

A week after The Battle of Hogwarts, as it came known to be, Hermione was finally rested enough to not sleep most of the day. Her wounds were almost healed and she would be back to normal within the week. She was relieved that the war was over, and that Harry and Ron had survived. She was grieving for those she had lost in the past year; Mad Eye Moody, Dobby, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Snape, and many others. Now that she wasn't on the run, now that Lord Voldemort was no more, she had time to grieve the loss of those who had died. Memorial services started tomorrow May 10th; the Order of the Phoenix was holding one large memorial service for all of the members of the Order who had died during the war. She would be attending with all of the other Order members, their families, loved ones, friends.

After being released from St. Mungo's three days ago, Hermione had gone to The Burrow to stay with the Weasleys. She was staying in Ginny's room like every other time she had stayed with the wonderful family of red heads. Hermione sat on her bed in the room pretending to read a book but what she really was doing was debating whether to talk to Ron about the kiss they shared in the Chamber of Secrets during the battle. She had liked him for so long but was nervous that he didn't feel the same. Summoning some of her Gryffindor courage she walked up the stairs to his and Harry's room and knocked on the door. The door swung open and she saw that it was Harry who opened the door.

"Hey Harry, um… can I talk to Ron for a minute?"

"Sure 'Mione, I'll go find Ginny"

"She should still be in our room, unless she went down to the kitchen."

"Okay, thanks." Harry said, as he started down the stairs to find Ginny. They had gotten back together after the battle and it seemed like even though they were grieving they were able to be happy because they had each other.

"So what do you want to talk about 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about that kiss we had in the Chamber."

"What about it?"

"Well I was wondering what you thought about it."

"Well it was a good kiss."

"Is that all you have to say about it? It was good?"

"Blimey Hermione, what do you want me to say? That it was the best kiss ever? That I now want to marry you?"

"Well I didn't expect you to purpose but I want to know what it meant for us."

"Okay… Well you're my friend 'Mione, we have known each other since we were 11."

"Yeah we have, Ron. Is there a point you're trying to make?"

"Well you know I love you, like a sister, but I don't think of you in any other way, I guess it was just sort of spur of the moment, you know with all the adrenaline pumping."

"Yeah… I understand." She said while feeling like her heart was being squeezed in a metal vise.

"I don't want one kiss to mess up our friendship, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Well I'm going to go find something to eat."

"Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry."

"When are you not hungry, Ron?"

Ron let out a laugh, as he walked past her and started down the stairs. Hermione just stood in his room, thinking of how the conversation had gone so different from how she had wanted it to go. She was so close to tears that she knew that if she saw anyone she would surely start sobbing. She raced down the stairs and into the bathroom. She took her wand from her pocket and put a silencing spell on the small room, as she broke down in sobs. Hermione was heartbroken; her first love had rejected her. She felt like she had just received a kiss from a dementor. Hermione continued to cry until she was utterly exhausted. She had just begun to feel normal again and here she was a wreck, sobbing in the bathroom totally worn out again. She finally got herself back under control and cleaned herself up. She tried to make sure that she didn't look like she had been crying. She slowly opened the door and peeked out hoping that no one would be around and that they would all still be down stairs eating breakfast.

No such luck for Hermione today, outside of the bathroom was George. He looked at her funny and she tried to slip by him and into her and Ginny's room without having to have a conversation. Again, no such luck for her today. She sighed coming to the realization that today was going to be a crappy day.

"Hey 'Mione, took you long enough to get through in there, you are done right?"

"Yeah, sorry George." She said as she stepped around him and heading across the landing to her room, she really hoped that Harry and Ginny were not inside making out again. She opened the door and was so glad to find the room empty. Maybe today had gone as bad as it was going to go she thought as she lay back in her bed. She grabbed her book again and tried to read it, it was no use, she was just too distracted and to upset. She decided to try and take a nap and get some of her energy back that she had used crying her eyes out in the bathroom over her lost chance at love with Ron.

After an hour or so she fell into a restless sleep. She ended up sleeping until lunch time and only work up then because Mrs. Weasley insisted she get something to eat. As she got out of bed everything from the morning came rushing back to her. She went pale and lost her balance and sat back down on the bed. Mrs. Weasley seeing this insisted that she stay in bed and that she would bring her a bowl of soup and some crusty bread up along with some tea. Hermione was grateful for everything that Mrs. Weasley had always done for her, it was good to be mothered even when her mother was on the other side of the world, and didn't even currently know that Hermione was her daughter. Hermione sighed thinking about her parents. She decided that once things had calmed down and she had figured out what her next move was going to be she would start working on getting her parents back. Hermione spent the rest of the day in bed, thinking, reading and wondering what she was going to do now.

**A/N:**_ Well there it is folks, I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to update as regularly as I can, but since I have no idea what the next chapter is even going to be about yet we shall have to all just wait and see!__  
_


	2. Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:** _Here is chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy. Just so you are aware, the plot will slowly be building towards my main plot. As my second main character is currently dead, please understand that it will take time for things to play out and happen. Also please review, I can't improve if I am unaware of what needs improvement. Thank you for reading! _

**Heart to Heart**

Hermione had been wallowing in self pity for a week now. She woke up and decided that she needed a distraction. After an hour of pondering on what she could possibly do to distract her from the unrequited love she had for Ron, she decided to get out of bed and start her day. As she walked down to the kitchen she noticed Harry sitting in the living room all alone looking sad and lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey." She said softly as to not startle him.

"Hey Hermione, how are you doing?" he replied.

"I have been better but I am starting to cope."

"Yeah it has been hard for everyone recently."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what happened in the forest."

"Yeah walking to your death is hard to wrap your head around."

"Well, yeah but before that when I saw everyone that had died that I loved, that is what I keep thinking about. My mum and dad, and Sirius mainly have been on my mind lately. I miss them a lot, yeah I don't remember mum and dad but I still miss them and love them. Sirius on the other hand, I got to meet, start to get to know and then he went through the veil and I lost him too."

"Yeah, I think I understand what you mean. I have been thinking about my parents a bunch since the end of the war. Once everything is settled maybe I can go to Australia and find them and return their memories."

"Well, it will be a while until things are settled enough for you to run off to the other side of the world."

"Yeah I am aware of that, I just miss them and I wish I could just have mum hug me and hold me tight. I miss that the most, honestly." She sighed.

Harry went over to Hermione, sitting at the other end of the couch and wrapped his arms around one of his best friends. Hermione hugged Harry back; she knew that she was lucky to have so many people who cared about her. She understood that while she had lost a lot in her life, she was by far lucky to have only lost what she had and not more. Harry had lost so much in his life, his parents, his home, his Godfather, friends, his life even, though he did manage to get that back. There wasn't anything Hermione could do about Harry's parents but maybe she could do something about Sirius Black. He hadn't really been killed or died of natural causes either; he had gone through the veil in the Department of Mysteries while dueling with his cousin, Bellatrix.

Hermione began to think if since Sirius hadn't actually died, but had simply fallen through the veil if there was possibly some way to bring him back. Harry would be so happy if he could have someone of his family back. Hermione would be happy to have the distraction of trying to figure out if it was even possible, she was desperate for a distraction from her broken heart.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"Um, well I was thinking just now, what if there was a way to bring Sirius back."

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

"Well, he wasn't really killed and he didn't die per say. He just fell through the veil. So what is to say that there isn't some way to bring him back?"

Harry just stared at Hermione with a look on his face that said "Are you crazy?"

"What are you trying to say Hermione? That you think you can figure out a way to bring him back? That even though he has been gone almost two years now, you think that he isn't really dead? Don't you think the Order has already tried to figure out a way to bring him back? I know you are smart 'Mione but do you really think it is possible? Or are you just trying to get my hopes up, and when you're not able to do anything it will just hurt worse."

"Harry, I don't know if it is possible, I don't know if there is anything I can do. But, what if there is something that can bring him back? Wouldn't you think he would want you to figure it out? Don't you think that it is worth a try? What can it hurt, he is already gone, if we can't bring him back it's not hurting him any. Yeah, it might not be possible but I am willing to try anything to try to get back the only family that you have. You know that once I set my mind to do something I do everything that I can to do it until I have read every book, talked to everyone, done everything possible to achieve my goal. Why not give it a shot? Worst thing that can happen is I can't find a way, the worst thing that can happen is I fail."

"Hermione, why do you want to do this?"

"I want to do this because… well to be completely honest with you I need the distraction of doing research. I need to throw myself into doing something, something important and worthwhile, something that will take all of my focus and attention."

"Why, 'Mione?"

"You want the truth?"

"Well Yeah of course I do."

"You have to promise me you will not tell anyone, including Ginny or Ron."

"Okay, I promise I will not tell anyone,"

"Including Ginny and Ron. Say it Harry."

"I will not tell anyone including Ginny and Ron, I promise." Harry signed "Now tell me what is going on?"

"Okay, Ron told you that he and I kissed in the Chamber of Secrets during the last battle, right?"

"Yeah, he said it was a spur of the moment kind of thing and that you guys talked about it last week and everything is all sorted out between you two."

"Yeah, that is what he thinks. The truth is I have been in love with Ron for years now, and in the Chamber when we kissed, I thought maybe it wasn't just a spur of the moment type of thing. Maybe it meant more; maybe it meant that he had feelings for me too. So last week I finally got up the nerve to approach him and ask him what the kiss meant. He told me he thought of me as a sister and nothing more, needless to say I am heartbroken. I keep replaying everything over and over in my head, wondering if there is anything I could have done to make him love me as more than a sister. This morning I decided I needed to stop wallowing in self pity and get myself a distraction. So I got thinking of something I could do that would take up all my time and well to be honest I couldn't think of anything. Then I came down here and you were talking about missing your parents and Sirius and I just got the thought that since he didn't die per say that maybe there is some way to bring him back. Yeah I know it is a long shot, but I really need the distraction, Harry."

"Wow, Hermione I'm sorry that Ron doesn't feel the same way about you as you do about him, I had a feeling that you liked him and I just thought that maybe he was just being thick and hadn't noticed how much you have grown up and become a strong, brilliant, beautiful witch. Now I can't really claim to understand where you are coming from since me and Ginny are back together and we love each other, but I do remember what it was like when I thought I had messed up my chance with her. You know that I love you, you are not just like my sister, in every way but in blood you are my sister. If you really want to try to figure out a way to bring back Sirius then go ahead, I won't try to stop you. Shoot I will even help you, since he is my family. Maybe we can ask the Order if they have anywhere for you to start when we go to the meeting tomorrow night."

"Yeah I was thinking of asking for the research they did when they were trying to bring him back, so I know where I can start. I don't think this is going to be easy, I really don't think it is going to be simple and I don't think it will be a short process if it is even possible, but I am willing to give it a good try."

"Thanks Hermione, you really are the best, to bad Ron is an idiot and can't see that."

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot to me, remember you promised you won't say anything to anyone."

"Yeah, I know and I won't." Harry said as he leaned in to give Hermione another hug, this one was meant to show her how much Harry truly cared about her, how much she meant to him and how grateful he was to have her in his life.


	3. The Meeting Will Come To Order

**The Meeting Will Come To Order**

"This meeting will now start, quiet everyone please." Kingsley said as he stood at the head of the table in the Weasley's kitchen.

"Now today we need to discuss any remaining issues we have concerning the Order, now that Voldemort is gone and most of the Death Easters have been killed or tried and convicted of their crimes and are in Azkaban; we need to tie up any loose ends we have and then life can go back to as normal as it ever can be. Is there any business that needs to be discussed?"

Everyone in attendance tonight sat around the table or standing against the counter of the kitchen looking around but not saying a word. Harry was sitting next to Ginny who was on his right and Hermione on his left. Harry looked over at Hermione waiting for her to say something, but she was distracted looking at Ron who was sitting across the table from Harry next to George.

"Okay if there isn't any business that needs to be discussed then the meeting is over. Is dinner ready Molly?"

"Yes it is Kingsley; all that needs to be done is setting up the tables and benches outside." Molly stated.

Harry slightly elbowed Hermione in the side trying to get her attention so she could bring her idea of researching a way to bring Sirius Black back to the rest of the Orders attention so that it could be discussed. Harry elbowed Hermione a bit harder since she hadn't seemed to notice the first time.

"Ouch! What was that for Harry?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry, 'Mione but wasn't there something that you wanted to ask the Order?"

"Oh yeah sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Um… So I was thinking yesterday while talking to Harry that um… maybe there is some way to possibly bring Sirius back, since he wasn't killed and didn't die a natural death and just fell through the veil, maybe there is something that can be done to bring him back. I know Harry has all of us but we aren't actual family, granted Sirius isn't either but he is Harry's Godfather and that is different than the rest of us. I know that I am missing my parents and I know that it is going to be a while until it is safe enough for me to be able to go and find them in Australia, but maybe in the mean time I could research and possibly find something that could be useful. It's worth a shot right? At least it can't really hurt; worse thing that could happen is I don't find anything that can be helpful."

"Well Hermione we spent six months trying to bring Sirius back after the battle at the Department of Mysteries and we didn't make much progress, that was almost two years ago now." Minerva said in a soft voice.

"Yes I am aware that it has been that long but the Order had so much more on our plate back then that I doubt it was given the full attention of any one much less given the time it deserved. It's not anyone's fault that we had bigger things to deal with then, but now we don't; now we aren't worried about Death Eaters and being killed any minute. So now we have the time to dedicate to researching a way to possibly bring him back. I don't have anything better to do since I took my newts three days ago. Even with missing a year at Hogwarts I managed to get all O's on it as well. So there is nothing keeping me from researching this is there?"

"Well dear, if you feel like that then I don't see any reason to deny you the opportunity to do as you wish. We will get the research we were able to acquire when we looked into the possibility of bringing Sirius back two years ago. I will personally make sure that you get it all by tomorrow night as all the research is currently in my office at Hogwarts." Minerva said as she stood from her chair at the other end of the table.

"Well if that is all, I think it is time for dinner." Kingsley said.

As everyone started to exit the overcrowded kitchen and headed towards the garden were Molly was serving dinner, Arthur and Bill set the tables and benches up so dinner could be served. Molly, Minerva, Fleur, Ginny and Hermione helped bring out all of the food and drinks as well as the dishes needed for the meal. As they all sat down to enjoy Molly's wonderful cooking Hermione couldn't help but think about the research that was ahead of her. She knew that the research the Order had done almost two years ago was just going to be her jumping off point but she wanted to look over it several times, take notes and then figure out where to really start.

Dinner was quite a lively occasion, with the threat of harm in the past the members of the Order settled back into a comfortable normal existence. The older order members including Minerva, Kingsley, Aberforth, Arthur and Molly all retired to the sitting room of the Burrow after dinner was over leaving the younger members outside to clean up and have a bit of leisurely fun in the moonlight. After about thirty minutes Bill and Fleur said their goodbyes and headed indoors to floo back to Shell Cottage where they has taken up residency during the war and continued to live now that it was over. The next to leave were Luna and Neville who headed towards the edges of the wards around the Burrow so Neville could walk Luna home.

The rest of the younger Order members headed back inside the Burrow to spend some time relaxing with Molly and Arthur before they all headed to bed. Minerva was just getting ready to floo back to Hogwarts when George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked back inside the house and into the sitting room.

"Hermione, I will make sure you get the research by the early afternoon tomorrow I just have to make sure it is all together and then I will come and drop it off. I would send an owl but the owlery was severely damaged in the battle and the owls are not currently on the grounds."

"Thank you so much Minerva, I really do appreciate it. I will be around so I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Goodbye everyone, have a good rest of your evening." She said as she threw the floo powder into the flames and stepped inside the fireplace and called "Hogwarts School, headmistress' office."

Harry and Ginny cuddled up on the loveseat, Ron and George were in the corner looking like they were up to no good and Molly and Arthur were sitting on the couch across from the fireplace finishing up the conversation they had been having with the older members of the Order. Hermione decided that she was going to go take a long hot shower while everyone else seemed occupied down stairs.

She walked up the stairs and in to the room she shared with Ginny, she walked over to her trunk that lay at the end of her bed and opened it up to grab a set of fresh pajamas and underwear. Then she walked to her bedside table and opened the cabinet underneath it and took out her shower stuff, finally she grabbed her towel from behind the door and heading across the landing to the bathroom. Once inside she locked the door and placed her wand on the back of the toilet, hung her towel on the hook on the back of the door and sat down her shower caddy on the edge of the tub/shower combo. Next she sat her clean clothes on the toilet lid and turned on the water before undressing, leaving her clothes from the day in a pile on the floor near the sink. She stepped into the shower and under the hot spray and began to relax. The past couple of weeks had been extremely stressful and she simply needed to unwind with a long hot shower and then have a good night's rest.

As she started to wash her hair she starting thinking about the research she would be starting the next day. She contemplated whether she really thought there was really anything that she could do. Could she really figure out a way to bring Sirius back from beyond the veil? Had it been too long since he had crossed over? If she could figure out how, would he be the same as when he went in? Would he have aged while gone? Would he even remember what happened? So many questions ran through her mind. She suddenly realized she had been shampooing her hair for ten minutes. She rinsed it out and began to put conditioner in, since her hair was very curly it needed a good amount of conditioner to keep it from being the frizzy mess it had been when she was younger. As she had grown up she had learned a thing or two about hair care and how to make her normally frizzy, mess of a head of hair a bit more controlled. Leaving the conditioner to do its job she began to wash her body, in the process she inspected herself checking to see if all of her wounds from the last battle had finally healed. She still had a large lingering bruise on her right hip from being thrown into a wall and her left shoulder still had a bit of a scrap on it but other than that she was pleased with the progress she had made towards looking and feeling normal again in just the past two weeks. The water began to get cold so she quickly rinsed off and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, she them picked up her wand and used it to dry her hair. Once her hair was dry she put it up into a large bun on the top of her head, she didn't like sleeping with her hair in her face, and she felt as if she were smothering herself in the middle of the night. She finished getting dressed in her pajamas and gathered her things and headed back across the landing to her room.

Once inside her room she put her shower things back in the cabinet where she kept them, hung her towel up to dry and put her dirty clothes in her hamper. She lay down in bed, placed her wand on her bedside table and picked up the book she had been reading. As she snuggled down into the covers and told herself to just relax and enjoy the book. After about an hour of reading Ginny opened the door and came in, she pulled out pajamas from her trunk and got changed. Ginny then came and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, Hermione looked up and saw Ginny looking as if she wanted to talk about something, so she marked her spot and placed her book on the bedside table.

"What's up Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I was wondering how you were doing? You have been a bit distracted lately and quiet and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about anything."

"Your right I have been distracted but I think starting to work on this research tomorrow should help me focus more."

"Okay, well you know if you want to talk I am here any time."

"Yeah Gin, I know, thanks for being a great friend. I will be okay, I just need to focus on something that I can actually do something about, you know?"

"Yeah I guess I can understand. Well are you ready for bed? I'm really tired!" Ginny proclaimed as she yawned and got up off Hermione's bed and walked across the room to her own.

"Yeah I am, good night Gin."

"Night 'Mione!"


	4. Probing The Research

**Author's Note:**_ Please be advised that I have a disclaimer on my profile concerning this story. I will make an A/N pertaining to it every couple of chapters. Do you have questions, concerns, comments or even criticism? Well let me know and either review or PM me and I will do my best to address each one in a timely manner. Thank you for reading!_

**Probing the Research**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, immediately closing them again. The sun was streaming through the window of the room and right onto her bed. Hermione groaned, rolled over and muttered "Tempus". Opening her eyes again she saw that it was 10:37 am. She groaned once more, rolled back over and swung her legs off the bed. Standing up, she grabbed her wand and started to head down stairs to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I slept pretty well thank you for asking, I apparently needed the rest since I slept so late."

"Would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

"No thank you, I can fix my own breakfast."

"Okay if you are sure dear, I was getting ready to head out to go to the Ministry to have lunch with Arthur."

"Well I don't want to make you late; you should go and have a good lunch, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh I have a feeling I will be waiting on Arthur so it's not a big deal, and please dear call me Molly, you are old enough and have known me long enough to call me by my name."

"Okay… Molly, I will try."

"See you later dear, have a good day."

"Bye Mrs. Wea… Molly."

Hermione sat at the kitchen table for several minutes trying to decide what she wanted to eat. Finally deciding she wanted a couple of eggs with some toast and maybe a fruit salad, she got up to start preparing her breakfast, or was it brunch? She mused to herself. She started off by grabbing the fruit she wanted from the pantry, as she walked in the picked up a red and a green apple, some strawberries, a handful of blueberries, and a few raspberries. She then walked back into the kitchen and placed it all on the counter and using her wand she made quick work of the fruit. Next she got three eggs and scrambled them before pouring in a little bit of milk then adding a little salt and pepper and finally adding them to a pan to cook on the stove. Hermione also filled the tea kettle with water and started it heating up. She decided she also wanted a couple of pieces of whole wheat toast. She headed back into the pantry for the bread and placed it under the broiler to toast. She also grabbed some wild flower honey and butter for her toast. A couple of minutes later the toast was done and she put it on her plate, turning back around she grabbed the pan that had her eggs on her plate and set it on the table beside her bowl of fruit. Hermione grabbed utensils and then the kettle began to whistle so she took it off the burner and poured the water over the tea bags in her mug and let them start to steep. Hermione finally sat down and started to eat in the peace and quiet of the currently empty Burrow.

After cleaning and putting away her dishes, Hermione walked into the sitting room to wait on Minerva to floo over with the research from the Order. Hermione was anxious to begin reading what the Order had been able to figure out about the veil, and the possibility of bringing Sirius back. As she sat and pondered the situation she began to wonder if what she hoped to achieve was even possible. Did she really think that she could bring someone back from the dead? She might be brilliant but would there be consequences for tempting fate? What if she was able to bring Sirius back but she died in the process? What if to bring him back to had to sacrifice someone? What if, what if, what if. Hermione shook her head to clear it of her current train of thought. She was aware that bringing someone back from dead would not be easy, it might be dangerous and it might not end well but she was going to make sure that she had all the facts, had read everything to make sure that she was prepared. She wasn't one to just charge in and do something, she researched, planned, made lists and notes, she wasn't going to be doing anything until she was sure that the danger was minimal and the possibility of success was as high as she could get it. If that meant spending ten years researching then so be it!

Hermione was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the floo activate, announcing someone was coming through. Minerva stepped out of the hearth and brushed her deep red robes off to remove the bits of soot from the journey. She then pulled a bundle of parchment from her robes and looked up to see Hermione sitting on the couch looking off into space unaware of her entrance. Minerva cleared her throat to get Hermione's attention.

"Oh sorry Minerva, I guess I was lost in thought."

"That is all right dear, thinking of anything important?"

"Just a bunch of "what if's", I'm a little anxious to start."

"Well I was able to gather all of the research that was done after Sirius went through the veil, it isn't much but maybe it will give you a jumping off point."

"Thank you so much for bringing it to me. Who should I ask if I have any questions? Who did the research to begin with?"

"Well Lupin did a majority of the research along with Tonks." Minerva stated with a sigh.

"Well that isn't going to be very helpful since both of them died at the last battle, I really miss Tonks." Hermione said as she started to tear up thinking about her friends who had died at the hand of Death Eaters.

"Yes that is true but I have looked over the research many times so if you have questions you can ask me."

"Well thank you again for bringing this all to me, if I come across something I have a question about I will be sure to send you an owl."

"Very well dear, I shall be off then; I will speak to you soon." Minerva said as she headed back towards the hearth to floo back to Hogwarts.

"Goodbye Minerva." Hermione said as she settled back down for a long afternoon of reading.

Hermione spent the next four hours reading over the research. First she read through everything just to see what all was there, then she conjured parchment a quill and ink so that she could make notes on her subsequent times reading through. She finally felt like she was doing something productive, she had three feet of notes and was just finishing reading through for the sixth time. Putting her quill down and standing up from the couch, she stretched her back, hearing it pop and crack from being bent over for several hours. She sat back down and decided she would read over her notes and then call it a day.

As Hermione read through her notes she began to underline things that seemed like they might be of importance. The first thing that jumped out at her as she read was "The veil is a one way entrance from life into death" next she underlined "Archives of Magical Works, Bankside District, Southwark" after that she had made a note of something Lupin had added beside the Archives. "Curator Robert Marsh" last thing she underlined was the last thing in the research it's self, it was written in Lupin's handwriting and honestly she didn't know what it meant but it seemed important since he had written it in bold and underlined it several times, "Love, Blood, Family,?". Hermione wondered what this could possibly mean and why did Lupin think it was so important?


	5. Archives of Magical Works

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay between chapter 4 and this chapter. I just couldn't figure out a starting point for the chapter, as well as the fact that I have been reading a TON of fan fiction lately. Also more recently I have gotten a job, had my location close and then moved to work at another location, dealt with no internet and SLOW internet, I can't really tell what is worse. I am looking for a beta so if you're interested send me a PM. Also the disclaimer on my profile is in effect for this chapter as well as all of them. I hope you enjoy! R&R!

The Archives of Magical Works

A new day dawned in the east like every day before, Hermione stretched and hurried out of bed. Today she was planning on going to the Archives of Magical Works, the most extensive and well known magical library in all of the United Kingdom. She knew that the Archives where located somewhere in Southwark, but she had never been there, and was therefore unaware as to where it actually was. She decided as she got dressed in simple dark washed skinny jeans and a black button down blouse and comfortable walking shoes that she would ask Molly as to the location of the Archives during breakfast and then travel there afterwards. Gathering her old school bag that held all of the research she had been able to get her hands on so far as well as parchment, quills and ink; Hermione headed down the stairs to the kitchen of The Burrow to have breakfast. As she walked into the room she said "Good morning" to Molly who was at the stove cooking away. Sitting herself at the large wooden table Hermione contemplated what all she was going to be doing for the day.

"Good morning Hermione, you're up early this morning. I would think that you would be sleeping in seeing as it is summer and you were up late last night as well."

"I have always been a morning person and can manage every once in a while to get just a couple of hours of sleep, I surely did manage it quite a few times while at school studying.

"Well, dear try not to make a habit of not getting sufficient sleep. What are your plans for today? Do you have anything interesting planned?"

"Actually I do, I was planning on heading to the Archives of Magical Works and seeing what they have there that might help expand my understanding on the research I got from the Order on the veil. Only thing is I have never been there before, so I don't know how to get there."

"Well I'm sure that the Archives will have a good bit of things that might pertain to the Veil and other similar subjects. I am surprised that you have never been there before since your love of learning and books is quite renowned."

"I would agree about most people who have even heard of me know that I love learning and books but with the war and helping Harry defeat Voldemort I didn't really have a chance to take a stroll around London looking for a massive library" Hermione replied almost seeming to snap at Molly.

"I meant no harm with my comment Hermione dear, I was just a bit surprised that you had never been to the Archives" Molly replied. "The Archives are located in Southwark, on the south-eastern side of London in the Bankside District. You could just Floo over and then you don't have to even worry about knowing it's exact location as long as you know the Floo address and then when you leave you could exit to the street level and look around to figure out where you could apparate in."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Molly. So the Floo address would just be Archive of Magical Works?"

"Well it is a little more than that since there are lots of different fireplaces within the Archives. You would need to start at the lobby so you would just state "Lobby of the Archives of Magical Works" and that should get you to the right fireplace."

"Thank you so much Molly, I think I will just get some toast and some tea and then be on my way."

"Have a good day dear, I need to pop on over to Diagon Alley and get a few things from Eyelops and Florish and Blotts. Will you be back by supper time?"

"I should be here for supper but if I get caught up in things I will try to either send an owl or floo call to let you know that I won't be here so you don't worry."

"That would be appreciated, dear." Molly stated as she grabbed her cloak off of the coat rack near the door to the garden from the kitchen.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHG**

After Hermione was finished with her breakfast she walked into the living room and up to the fireplace, grabbing a pinch of Floo powder from the flower pot on the mantel she threw it into the fire and waited for the flames to turn green before stepping into the fire and clearly saying "Lobby of the Archives of Magical Works." After several minutes a swirling through different fireplaces Hermione finally arrived at the Archives, as she stepped out of the fire she quickly brushed off the bits of soot on her shoulders as she looked around the room. The lobby was a large rectangular room with a vaulted ceiling and mahogany paneling on the walls. As she looked to her left she could see the front doors of the building and the London streets outside. As she continued to survey the room she noticed what had to be an information desk. She walked towards the desk and noticed a short line of other witches and wizards waiting to be helped.

It took 10 minutes for the young witch behind the desk to help the 5 other people needing help before it was Hermione's turn.

"Good Morning, welcome to the Archives of Magical works. My name is Emilia Thropp, how can I help you today?" The lithe witch with strawberry blonde curls sitting behind the information desk asked Hermione as she approached after the short balding wizard walked away after having his question answered.

"Good Morning, Miss Thropp. My name is Hermione Granger and I was wondering if the Curator, Robert Marsh is available, I have a few questions I wish to ask him."

"Mr. Marsh is normally pretty busy maybe I can answer your questions for you Miss Granger." Miss Thropp answered.

"I wish it was that easy Miss Thropp, but the questions are of a sensitive nature and I really think Mr. Marsh is the best person to help me, thank you though for your offer to help. I don't mind waiting for the curator if he is busy." Hermione replied.

"Very well" Miss Thropp stated, I will send him a message letting him know that he has some one wishing to speak with him at his earliest convenience, if that is all right with you?"

"Yes that will be wonderful, is there somewhere that I can wait for him?"

"Yes there is, just let me send him this message and then I can take you to the first floor reading room where you can wait for him."

"Thank you so very much Miss Thropp."

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHG**

Hermione was seated in a plush dark leather chair situated in front of a cozy fireplace in the far corner of the first floor reading room when she heard the door open and heard heavy footsteps enter the room and then stop as the door closed. Hermione stood and turned toward the door where she saw a very handsome man in his 30's, about 6 feet tall with curly raven hair and stormy grey eyes. He had a chiseled face with high cheekbones and a strong square jaw. He crossed the room and stood before her, extended his hand and said "Hello Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Robert Marsh. What can I help you with?"

"Hello Mr. Marsh, it is so nice to meet you. I am doing a bit of research on the veil in the Department of Mysteries. I have a few jumping off points and one of those was coming here and speaking with you. The research was started by my friend Remus Lupin. Did you know him?"

"You are a friend of Remus?" Robert Marsh sounded astounded the Hermione could possibly know Remus Lupin.

"Yes, he was a friend of the parents of my best friend, as well as being my professor in my third year of Hogwarts."

"Very well then, I met Remus many years ago right after the Potters had been killed, he was a great man."

"I would have to agree with you on that, Remus was a great man. Did you know the Potter's as well?"

"No I had not met the Potters, I was several years behind them at Hogwarts and I was in Ravenclaw so we didn't really run into each other much. I became an apprentice curator here right after I graduated and it was here that I became friends with Remus. You said that you are here to continue research that Remus started about the veil?"

"Yes he was looking into what exactly the veil was, how it works and basically anything he could find about it but with the war he didn't really have much time for it. I am looking to continue his research and discover the mysteries of the veil; I am trying to see if there is any way for someone who has gone through the veil to come back from the other side. My best friend, Harry Potter's god father, Sirius Black, travelled through the veil about 3 years ago, Remus was not just practically brothers with James Potter but with Sirius as well. If I can help Harry get back the only family in the magical world that he has ever known then I will do whatever it takes for him to have a family. Friends are great but they can never b family."

"I fully understand Miss Granger, I will help you in any way that I can, considering you are continuing the work of a good friend and helping you own best friend in the process. Now what exactly can I help you with?"

"Well I am going to need to look through anything that has anything to do with the veil or a way to reversing the veil or even reversing the direction from life to death. I will also probably need a room to keep the books I am currently working on going through in and a study desk would be great as well."

"I am sure you can be accommodated quite easily, it might take a couple of days to have a study room set up for your needs but no more than that. I can personally help you pull books that might be of help as you need them, also there are many different cross references that have been added to most every book here in the Archives so it shouldn't be too hard to keep from coming to a dead end. The Archives of Magical works is the largest library in the United Kingdom but we do not have every book there is obviously, but we do try to have any book that references a book we do not have clearly state were the book that is being referenced can be located if we know that information."

"Well that will certainly make things a bit easier." Hermione replied. "I think since it will take a couple of days to get things settled and ready for me then I will be back on Monday morning at 9 to start going through the things Lupin mentioned in his research."

"That would most likely be the best course of action. If there are any issues in getting a research room set up for you by then I will make sure to send you an owl."

"Thank you so much Mr. Marsh for all of your help, I look forward to working with you."

"Please feel free to let me know if there is anything else I can do for you Miss Granger. It was a pleasure meeting you and I look forward to helping you in your venture. I hope you have a great weekend and I will see you Monday morning. I will try to meet you in the Lobby at 9am."

"Thank you again Mr. Marsh, have a great weekend yourself, see you Monday morning."

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHG**

After Hermione finished speaking with Robert Marsh she made her way back to the Lobby of the Archives, past Emilia Thropp the receptionist and out the front doors of the building so she could look around to find an acceptable location that she could apparate to from now on, she really hated using Floo unless it was necessary. As she walked down the street she found an alleyway that had a small alcove in the rear of it that would make a perfect place to apparate in and out of the area. Hermione took the opportunity to apparate back to the burrow were she relaxed for the weekend and tried to catch up on sleep.


End file.
